


未来男友

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	未来男友

漆黑的客厅里只留下了粗重的喘息声。

林在范有些不舍的舔了舔朴珍荣有些微微红肿的嘴唇，一路从脸颊慢慢向下轻轻的舔舐着，最终将头埋在颈窝里，深吸一口气闻着他身上淡淡的清香，然后重重的吸出了一个红印子。

“嗯...”

朴珍荣软了身子，抬起手揽住了林在范的肩，膝盖有意识无意识的蹭着他的下体。

林在范知道，自己要疯了。

朴珍荣被腾空抱起，恍惚间转而躺在了软绵绵的地毯上，林在范趴在他身上，轻轻咬着他的耳垂，往里面吹着热气。手却没闲着，正在一颗一颗解着他的衣扣。

”珍荣，给我吧。”

朴珍荣愣了愣，抬起手揉了揉林在范的头发。

“嗯。”

衣物早已被褪的干干净净，两人赤裸着身体纠缠在一起。林在范的手指还在后穴里勾弄着，嘴上也没闲的，舌尖一圈圈的扫着朴珍荣胸前挺立的红樱。

“啊...”

朴珍荣的性器直直的立着，前段液体微微溢出，在林在范的小腹间蹭来蹭去。

“我好像，可以了。

朴珍荣被他的手指弄得有些不舒服，仰着头拍了拍林在范示意他。

林在范轻笑了一声，看着他眼角微微泛红的样子，撤出了手指，黏腻的润滑液与分泌的液体一同被带了出来，林在范将早已肿胀的不行的性器抵在穴口，来回蹭了两下，迟迟不进去。

朴珍荣被磨得没了性子，睁开眼疑惑的望着他，却对上了那人的笑眼，本就红润的脸上又镀上一层红晕。他变扭的将头转到一边，轻喘着说

“你，进来..啊!”

林在范没等人把话说完，抬了腰就往里推送，怕他的小孩太疼，只好强忍着欲望一点一点慢慢的进入。

性器被滚烫的内壁紧紧绞住，林在范太阳穴突突的跳动着，直到身下的小孩适应了他的大小，他才缓缓的动了起来。

“嗯...”

动作越来越控制不住地大了起来，欲望如洪水般一波接着一波涌来，林在范向深处顶撞，弄得朴珍荣说不出一句完整的话。

”慢,慢点...疼。”

见小家伙皱起了眉，林在范一个心软退了出来，拉了人起身坐在沙发上

“要不不做了吧，你会受伤的。”

朴珍荣感到体内一阵空虚，张开腿跨坐在林在范身上，哼哼唧唧歪倒在他怀里。

”你怎么这么讨厌呢..”

林在范爱惨了他这幅模样，不再开玩笑，就着姿势抬高了朴珍荣的臀，后穴将炽热一点点的往里吞着。

“啊...”

重新打开了温热肠道，嫩肉争先恐后的吸附着他，朴珍荣清楚感受到自己体内的东西在逐渐涨大着，两人都发出了满足的叹息声。

“好难受..”

明显感受到怀里的人一个劲的扭动着自己的小翘臀，林在范也不再忍耐，按住他的腰身用力向上一顶，性器就整根没入。林在范将朴珍荣反身压在沙发上,掰开他的双腿快速动作着，大张的腿使私处完完全全暴露在林在范眼下，紫红的性器被小穴吞吐着，然而男孩似乎并没有注意到这炽热的目光，只顾的靠在沙发上大声呻吟着。

"慢，慢点，受不了了.."

林在范一把将人从沙发上抱了起来,朴珍荣吓了一跳,双手圈在他的脖子上，生怕自己掉下去。

“你干什么!”

“回房间，沙发太窄了。”

“流氓!你根本就没有喝醉!”

“才发现啊?谁让你总是对我那么冷淡.."

林在范踏上了楼梯，那根硬热毫无章法的在内壁上戳弄着，一下一下顶在最深处。

“你还记得第一次出现在我家吗?也是刚刚的那块地毯上，你全身赤裸着,就像现在一样。我当时就恨不得把你压在身下操哭你。”

“以前你人还软软的，总喜欢往我怀里蹭，还跟我撒娇。”

林在范的手指使坏的向交合的地方探去，在口轻轻打转。朴珍荣被弄得痒痒的，刚准备张口制止他的行为就被一阵酥酥麻麻的快感取代了，趴在林在范肩上不停的颤抖着。林在范正想着用什么方法狠狠惩罚一下不乖的小东西，就听到他一声变了调的呻吟，还有紧紧绞住性器的肉穴。他将人抵在墙上,狠狠地顶弄着那一点。

"啊..太，太快了.."

“口嫌体正直，你下面的小嘴儿可不是这么说的。”

“你帮帮我，啊..我要射了.."

“叫我。”

“在范哥..。”

“我教过你的。”

林在范舔了舔他的耳廓，体内的动作减缓了些。

“我不.. ”

朴珍荣被磨得没了性子，将头转向一边，脸上的红潮没能掩盖住他的羞涩。

“那就不做了。”

林在范退出了一半，伸手去拽扣在自己后颈的那双手。

“老公，老公，我错了..”

“错了是要有惩罚的，那就不用手操射你好不好？”

听到耳边林在范的笑声，朴珍荣恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他也不再逗小孩，拖住他的臀部大力操干着，抽插着深深埋进在他体内，前端精准的撵过那一点。

"啊.."

朴珍荣埋在他的颈窝里感受这体内强烈的快感，最终在来回的进出中射了出来，后穴痉挛着死死的吸着那根粗大的东西。林在范正准备退出，就听到朴珍荣喘息着浮在他耳边

“射进来..”

“会生病的。”

朴珍荣一口咬在他肩头，说轻不轻说重不重，心头有种被小猫抓了一下的感觉，又来回抽插了几下就射了进去。

两人相拥在一起喘息着，乳白色的液体流了出来，滴滴答答的落在了地板上。就着连接的姿势走进了卧室，林在范将人放在了床上，刚射过一次的东西似乎又有了苏醒的迹象。

“..唔!”

“嘘，再来几次。”

不久静谧的房间中再次充斥着欢愉的声响。


End file.
